wolf's tale
by star-sisters
Summary: San finds her self trapped in one piece world, all she wants is to get revenge on the man who killed her friends but one thing will get in her way... will he be able to kill her first. Better explanation inside rated T but maybe more in next chapters


On an Island called Arion, in the Grand-line, San woke up in the middle of the night. It was the third time she had woken up that night.

„Damn it!" she said to herself as she made her way to the kitchen.

She looked out the window and gazed at the moon. Right below the moon the ocean took over as endless as the sky. She was supposed to be happy. She had a nice place, a great view of the ocean nice neighbours and good money .

Too bad she couldn't enjoy any of that! Just three days felt like a thousand years. She was waiting for her log post to reset. And she was going crazy, board, restless!

"Nothing ever happens here. Not even the animals had good stories. It was like listening to the hare complaining over how he couldn't beat the turtle. And the people were also boring! It was as if they were all old people that told stories of when they were young "bread lings" travelling through the "world of soap". What are they the crazy, at least old man Ding is. But he's my favourite one. "She said to her self

Right then she heard a little wolf howling at the moon

_´Oh he's __probably__ lost' _she thought '_poor little fellow.'_ She felt his pain. Half the time she felt lost, not knowing w here to go next. But then she had her friend with her. Alone she felt stupid and fragile and she hated that. And everything vas so boring!

She was really starting to hope for a pirate attack to make things interesting, she knew that was terrible and agenst everything she believed in but...

There was in answer to her pray. She focus's on a small boat coming her way. She could jump up and touch the sky. "Yes! Visitors" San yelled to herself and ran out the door '_finally someone new to talk to._' San vas running down the narrow path that led to the beach. All surrounded by trees it was dark in the shadows; a chill suddenly went up and down her back. And the feeling of being watched went through her.

She suddenly stopped. A tall dark figure appeared in front of her and walked torts her, when he got closer she saw the slim body structure, dark hear and black leather jacket and tight jeans. She knew him her heart aced to rip his blasted head clean of.

His teeth glowed when he grinned so wide as he apprthoched her.

"Well well, heh, it took a while to find you princess," he said and anger from their previous battle dripped in his voice ", but I found you and you're not getting away that easily this time..."

"You think last time was easy for me?" she asked him and images of the fight appeared in her head and tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh no, is our little princess sad?"He said sarcastic and suddenly appeared in front her, so so close. He leaned in to her face just as he did the first time they met

The wolf howled again...

"I can make all this all go away "he said so quietly as he leant closer to her lips"if only you come with me...this all goes away and you will be home again" the thought off home felt so distant and so good. His hands touched her waist and moved upwards.

She hated that man and wanted to make him suffer for everything he did. But the devil had put spell on her just as she looked in his eye. "I will never go with you!" San hiss at the bounty hunter

"Oh, well sadly you don't have a say in the matter..." the man grinned wide as he pressd her body up ageist his own body, San tried as hard as she culd to fight it but his iron gripp held her so tight it hurt.

San wanted to scream, anything to make him stop but as long as he held her, she could not move '_oh somebody help me' _she desperately tried to signal the woodland creatures but only few of them answered her. Suddenly the hunters head was roughly pulled to the side making a nasty bone cracking noise

As soon as san was free she started to run away but glared back to see the hunter throw a grey dog- like thing to a tree, the wolf yelp when he hit the tree '_thank you,' _she signalled through her thoughts to the puppies.

The hunter turned to her and showed an angry face, he started to run after her. San started to panic, she vas almost to the end of the trail and was hoping to find help with the stranger that came hear

'_All most their '_she thought but a loud *BANG* echoed in her head and the bullet almost hit her leg, with that her legs gave in and she fell down the rest of the trail

At the end of the trail their vas a figure standing "watch out!" San yelled and the man turned around just in time for her to slam in his arms it hurt when her breasts got crushed in between them "hey, you ok?" a cinda deep voice asked her . San just realized that a complete stranger vas holding her. She looked up and saw... freckles


End file.
